


Bonus Action

by cuddlewithacorpse



Series: D&D AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, D&D Dirty Talk, Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: After a successful D&D session, Ben and Hux finally hook up.





	Bonus Action

**Author's Note:**

> hi remember when i wrote a d&d au? well here's more of it, but like....smut
> 
> also i haven't written fic in a while so be gentle

“Slow down for God’s sake!” Hux whisper shouted, the fingers of one hand digging into Ben’s bicep, while the other tried to settle the eager hand Ben was trying to shove down his pants.

“What, you gonna make me roll for dexterity?” Ben asked, the roll of his eyes nearly audible. They were a tangle of too long limbs on Hux’s living room sofa, Hux flat on his back, his head rested on an eschewed sofa cushion and Ben over him, braced on one hand while the other fumbled with Hux’s belt. “Don’t be an idiot, Ben,” Hux warned, though it didn’t have the effect it usually did considering how flustered he was. Ben slowed down though, and sat back on his heels, his thick thighs bracketing Hux’s slim hips, and the hard line of his barely contained cock pressing against his stomach. His hands looked massive as they worked open Hux’s belt almost torturously slow, and Hux let out a shaky breath thinking of all the things he wanted Ben to do with those long, thick fingers. Ben popped the button and dragged the zipper down as slow as he could, smirking at Hux when he glanced down at him with a furrowed brow. “I’m going to kill you one day, you know?” Hux huffed, and Ben smiled at him. “Mmhm, we’ll start that campaign after I make you cum.” Hux scoffed at the line, almost as much as Ben’s clumsy delivery of it, but let his head drop back to the pillow anyway.

Ben lifted Hux’s hips easily to slide his jeans down before tossing them onto the floor and leaning back over him for a quick, sloppy kiss. Hux had never admired, or really even noticed, how strong Ben was, but God did the sight of his biceps flexing as he adjusted Hux to his liking look gorgeous. Ben pulled back and once again sat on his heels, his hands stroking down Hux’s stomach until they stopped at the waistband of his briefs. Hux cracked one eyelid after Ben’s hands stayed still for far too long, “What’re you waiting for? Get on with it,” he murmured, his voice thick and significantly deeper than usual. “Oh, yeah, sorry,” Ben stammered before working his fingers under the waistband and dragging Hux’s underwear down his thighs.

Hux’s cock twitched in the cool air, he shivered uncomfortably after another pregnant pause in Ben’s touches, “Alright already, I take back the ‘slow down’, just fucking touch me already,” he huffed out, canting his hips as far as Ben’s weight on him would let him. Ben let out a breathy laugh and dragged a hand over his flushed face, “Sorry, I’ve just been thinking about, uh,” he pulled his hand away from his face to gesture at Hux’s dick, “ _that_ for a long time.” Hux snorted, “Hope it lives up to your expectations, now can you please touch it before I go soft and kick you out?” Ben licked his palm twice before wrapping it around his cock and stroking. It took him a few passes before he got the rhythm right, adjusting to the extra slide of foreskin and rubbing his thumb over the tip to drag precum downward to mingle with his spit and sweat.

“ _Oh, fuck..._ ” Hux’s voice was breathy, and he flushed with both arousal and embarrassment. It had been so long and he was so oversensitive that every little twist of Ben’s hand or catch of his fingers made his stomach twist into knots. He didn’t want to cum yet, Ben would likely never let him hear the end of it if he did. He squeezed his eyes shut, tried to think of Spelljammer campaigns and commercial jingles and anything that would momentarily take his mind off of Ben’s hands. Ben slowed down and Hux chanced a glance downward, his face was twisted in concentration, eyebrows furrowed, and lip locked between his teeth. He looked up then and caught Hux’s eye, “Is that...not good?” He asked, voice thick with barely contained fear, pulling his hand away and looking down at it like he’d find it burned. “No, it was, I just…” Hux cleared his throat, stalling while he thought of anything to say that wasn’t _Yeah, it was actually so good that I almost came in two minutes like a fucking 14 year old_. “Let me suck you off,” Ben said suddenly, adjusting himself and moving one of Hux’s legs until it was propped against the back of the sofa.

Hux almost choked when Ben bowed his head and lightly, almost shyly licked the tip of his cock before swallowing him down. One of Ben’s massive hands ran over Hux’s belly, under his shirt and over his chest while the other followed his mouth as he bobbed his head. Ben’s fingers found a nipple and Hux yelped, since when was his chest that sensitive? He felt Ben laugh around him and would’ve huffed or perhaps made a sarcastic comment if Ben hadn’t, in nearly the same second taken his cock all the way down and swallowed around it. There was nothing he could do at that point, nothing that could distract him enough to stop him from bucking his hips upward and cumming down Ben’s throat. Ben choked a little, his hand leaving the base of Hux’s cock to rest at his hip and push him back down against the cushions. He pulled off Hux’s cock and swallowed what he could, his throat aching from both of their overexcitement.

It took several moments for Hux to collect himself enough to open his eyes. Ben was still sitting on his thighs, his cock tenting his sweats, a smear of cum on his chin, his cheeks pink and smile sheepish. “Is it okay if I, uh,” Ben asked, his voice hoarse, gesturing to his lap, cupping his cock gently. Hux nodded slowly, he wasn’t entirely sure what Ben was asking but he was too brain dead to actually have a conversation.

Pushing down the waistband of his sweats, Ben freed his cock, gasping a little when he finally got his hand on himself and squeezed. Hux watched through half lidded eyes as Ben stroked his cock, lifting his head a little and pillowing it on his arm to get a better look. Ben braced the hand not wrapped around himself on the sofa near Hux’s shoulder and leaned over him, grunting as he fucked into his own fist. His cock was larger than Hux had imagined, even after seeing the ridiculous sight of it hard in his pants. Long and obscenely thick, pinkened and dripping profusely after being ignored for so long. He wondered briefly if it was to blame for Ben’s atrocious posture.

Ben gasped, gripping the base of his cock tighter as his orgasm approached, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting at his full bottom lip every few seconds. “Can I please,” he gripped himself tighter, his hand unmoving and chest heaving from the effort, “Can I cum on you?” he managed to grit out through heavy breaths. Hux nodded quickly, he thought of saying no very briefly, but getting to see Ben cum, even if it did have to be messily onto him, was much too tantalizing to resist. Ben stroked himself quickly after that, the slick sound and his heaving breaths deafeningly loud in the quiet of the living room. Hux wished he’d had to foresight to put on music or something, the whole thing seemed terribly intimate now.

And then Ben was cumming, grumbling something unintelligible and stroking himself long after he’d striped Hux’s exposed belly and shirt with cum. Hux leaned up on his elbows, overcome with something he couldn’t name, and dug a hand into Ben’s hair, dragging him down for a kiss. Ben let himself be dragged, wrapping Hux in both of his arms and nearly crushing him with his weight, their bellies pressed together. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Hux spoke, “You’re crushing my lungs....and you’ve gotten spunk all over your shirt.” Ben laughed and leaned in for another kiss, this time bracing his weight against his arm on the sofa, “God, can you just let me bathe in this afterglow for a minute?” He said in between small kisses, before sliding his tongue into Hux’s mouth and deepening them.

Hux kissed back, he thought maybe he could taste himself in Ben’s mouth, under the stale bubble gum taste of his vape. He was still surprised at just how good a kisser Ben was, as he kissed away from his mouth and over Hux’s throat, nibbling lightly at first and then harder the lower he got. Hux hummed out in pleasure and smiled to himself, until he felt Ben’s hips moving against him. “Are you _humping my leg_?” He asked incredulously. Ben pulled back sheepishly, “A little…sorry.” Hux pulled him in again, ghosting his lips over Ben’s lips before speaking, “I can’t believe you’re already hard again.” Ben pressed his face forward, finally connecting their lips and laughed, “I’m level 10, I get a bonus action, remember?”


End file.
